Wet
by Cassandra Hunter
Summary: There was another person added to the group when they got Daniel back at the end of Fire and Water.


Title: Wet

Author: Cassandra Hunter

Category: BtVs/ SG-1 Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Plot: There was another person added to the group when they got Daniel back at the end of Fire and Water.

Notes: This is a remake of the ending of Fire and Water with one added character. Daniel was eight when his parents died and Faith was still a baby.

-

Faith examined her surroundings with interest. It looked only slightly different than Earth, so she didn't know why everyone got so worked up about traveling to other planets. She shook her head and watched the three other people walking with her with interest. They seemed so serious. Faith had no idea why. Daniel wasn't dead, she would have felt it. Maybe they felt ashamed about thinking that Daniel was dead. That wasn't fair to them, though. They had had their memory messed with. It wasn't their fault.

Not that she would say that out loud. Faith was still pissed with them. No one had decided to tell her that her big brother was dead until about a half a day ago. Then they came back an hour later telling her that he was alive. She had, of course, demanded an explanation, which they had replied with a stern classified. It had taken some quick thinking and some slayer council/government conversationing to get some one to tell her. Good thing the government was still trying to make nicey-nice with the slayer council over that whole initiative incident (as the government referred to it).

She shook her head and stopped in front of the ocean. So this is where Daniel had disappeared. It was only moments later that the ocean started to bubble. Few moments later, something that looked like the creature from the black lagoon popped out of the water. Her hands went to the sais hidden in the back of her jeans as the others raised their guns.

Before anyone could say anything, Daniel burst out of the water, gasping for air. "Don't shoot!" He coughed than began to swim for shore. Reaching land, he stumbled on the sand and walked to the creature. "Nem, you have your answer. Now go."

Nem seemed to pause a moment, as if thinking it over. "You may go."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you the answer you wanted." Daniel seemed genuinely sorry.

"I am sorry also." Nem apologized.

Daniel gave Nem a smile. "We could still become friends, your people and..." He caught sight of the dark-haired girl whom he had noticed before. Realization immediately filled his eyes as he recognized her. "...and mine."

Sensing that Daniel needed a couple moments to process, Sam decided to add her own explanation. "That's why we were here, we meant no harm."

Nem tilted his head. "Perhaps...in...time."

Daniel blinked and took his eyes off of his sister. "Right."

"And in time, Daniel, you will fate...Sha're." Nem say Daniel nod to him and headed back to the water.

Daniel waved at the water. "This is a long story."

Sam nodded, ecstatic that her friend was alive and well. "Yeah, I bet."

"It seems you have one to tell me as well." Daniel turned at looked at his sister.

Faith grinned gave her brother a hug. "Hey, geek."

"Hey, brat." Daniel returned the hug.

"Nice hair." She flipped a piece of the hair away from his eyes. Last time she had seen it, it was shorter. That wasn't saying much, though. The last time Faith had been face-to-face with her brother, she had been sixteen.

Daniel frowned, crossing his arms and falling back into a familiar pattern. "Bite me."

"No thanks. I've had better offers." Faith gave him a cheeky grin.

Teal'c watched the exchange with interest. "You do not seem surprised to see your sister, DanielJackson."

"Appearing and disappearing out of thin air has always been her M.O." Daniel replied, ignoring his sisters sound of denial.

Jack seemed interested. He hadn't even known that Daniel had a sister. "Really?"

"Yep. Like once, when she was sixteen, Faith showed up on my doorstep out of nowhere then disappeared two days later with my car. It was found a week later wrapped around a tree in Washington." Daniel gave Faith a glare, the memory fresh in his mind.

"I said I was sorry." Faith returned the glare.

Jack cut in before there was bloodshed."So... tell that long story over sushi?"

"...That's funny... Uh, I will after I go get some sleep." Daniel tossed his arm over Faith's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. He started toward the StarGate.

Faith just frowned at him. He was getting her wet. "Ah... home ... yeah, about that apartment."

"Oh, you didn't!" Daniel cried.

Sam blushed. "Uh... three days after the memorial service."

"Memorial service!" Daniel added.

"Colonel said some really nice things!" Sam tried to appease him.

"He-he did. He did?" Daniel asked in wonder.

"Apparently. Of course, no one thought enough to find me until it was over, so how would I know?" Faith all but wined.

"What exactly did you do with my stuff?" Daniel asked her, hoping that she hadn't gotten rid of any of it yet.

"Well, after the government took the stuff that would be marked classified away, I was going to keep most of the personal stuff and give the artifacts away to Giles." Coming from Faith, the word government sounded sour.

"Giles?" Daniel's voice was strained.

"Well, you are the mini-Giles." Faith replied with the nick-name that her friends had given him only minutes after hearing about him.

"I don't know if I should take that as insult or compliment." Daniel shook his head.

Faith just grinned. "Take it as it was given."

"Half-assed?" He questioned her.

"I am going to ignore that ask you one question." Faith crossed her arms, looking freakishly like her brother.

"What?" Daniel's voice was strained.

"Who is, or what, exactly is Sha're?" She asked.

Daniel blushed, it was obvious that he had neglected to tell her about her sister-in-law. It wasn't intentional, he had just wanted to tell her face to face. They had only spoken on the phone (when he could track her down) since he got back from Abydos. "Umm...errr..."

"What Daniel is trying to say is that Sha're is his wife." Jack answered for him, starting to get a little antsy. He wanted to get back.

Faith took this new information with wide eyes. "Daniel's married?" She turned to her brother. "You're married?"

"Thanks, Jack." He muttered. "Yes, I am."

A sweet smile that covered Faith's face immediately put Daniel on edge. "Aw, my big brother's grown up and gotten himself married." Faith hit her broth upside the head. "You didn't think that this was important enough to tell me?"

Daniel backed away with hands raised. "This is not how you console the injured."

"You're right." Faith seemed to concede. It was only a momentary lapse in time before turning back to Daniel and hitting him in the arm.

"This is consoling?" Daniel asked her.

"You're not injured, you big baby. Just wet."


End file.
